the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons Blood
Created by ErkeyfromTurkey, Reworked and updated by Sath and Sheem 'Description' Prerequisites- *Elemental Jutsu (Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water) or Elemental Kekkei Genkai (Boil, Ice, Lava, Scorch, Storm, Steel, Wood) *Jonin 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat. '' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' '''Passive' Dragon’s Blood- The user awakens the blood of the Dragon that resides within them. The dragon blood coursing through their veins provides the users with immense vitality and durability. The user’s eyes glow a solid color (defined when the RU is taken) when they tap into their draconic blood. (Passive Immortality) Draconic Sight- The user’s sight is strengthened to those of a dragon allowing them to notice details at longer distances. Draconic Smell- The user’s smell is strengthened to those of a dragon allowing them to track by scent at longer distances. 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Dragon’s Wings- The user sprouts a pair of dragon wings allowing them to fly. (10cp/5cp upkeep) “Element” Dragon Iron Strike- The user expels chakra that is converted to their element surrounding a fist, foot, elbow, knee, etc. Increasing the strength of their strike and supplementing its power with their element. (10cp) 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' “Element” Dragon Claw- The user expels their element around a fist or foot creating a claw of their element. They then deliver a devastating blow to the opponent. (20cp) Draconic Roar- The user takes a deep breath and then expels a giant ball of their draconic element with tremendous force. The element within breath moves rapidly creating infernos, torrents, tornadoes, etc depending on the element. (20cp) Draconic Scales- The user calls upon their draconic blood to grow the scales of a dragon to defend themself from an attack. (Barrier, 20cp/10cp upkeep) “Element” Dragon Slaying Lance- The user turns one of their arms into a lance of their element to attack their opponent with. (20cp/15cp upkeep) “Element” Dragon Horn Ram- The user engulfs their entire body in their element and then propels themselves against the opponent at high speed, hitting them with a powerful headbutt. The user then proceeds to send the enemy flying up in the air with a pillar of their element produced from their body. (20cp) 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Draconic Evolution- The user’s body grows draconic extensions such as claws, fangs, horns, and tails. The features manifest in a 40cp stat boost of the user’s choosing. (40cp) “Element” Terra Drill- The user spins rapidly while releasing their elemental chakra creating a drill that flies towards the opponent. The drill gives the attack exceptional piercing damage reinforced by the element of their draconic blood. (40cp) Crimson Lotus: Exploding “Element” Blade - The user ignites their arms and generates long torrents of their element from them, which move to hit the enemy in a spiraling formation. Each connecting strike generates a powerful, explosion. (40cp) attack only hits on target at a time. Dragon's Blood+Medical Ninjutsu Draconic Regeneration- The user stimulates the draconic cells in their blood allowing tissue regrowth. (20cp to reattach severed limbs) Draconic Rejuvenation- This technique allows the user to repair large amounts of damage dealt to his/her body. It is often used in reaction to a fatal strike or the user has taken sever amounts of damage such as being cut in half, part of his body has been blown off, ect… over time (So long as the user is still alive) he is able to use this ability causing his body to regenerate almost instantly healing 2 times the CP invested (40cp) 'Known Users' Gaaran Hyuuga (purple) Zashiki Wakaba (retired) Haun Toshira (Npc Red) Aoshi Bushou (alt Blue) Leora (White) Category:Rank Upgrade